


I Just Wanted You to Know

by nerdytardis



Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Established Relationship, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Love Confessions, M/M, punk illya
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-30
Updated: 2016-03-30
Packaged: 2018-05-30 01:11:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6401836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nerdytardis/pseuds/nerdytardis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Illya realizes something very important and things take a surprising turn.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Just Wanted You to Know

**Author's Note:**

  * For [moderatelybowling](https://archiveofourown.org/users/moderatelybowling/gifts).



> Okayyy so this was literally supposed to be a short email fic for my friend but it got a little more extensive than that. oops.  
> also it's punk!illya <3
> 
> The title is from "Not Your Fault" by Awolnation. Unbeta'd, as always and written in like 2 seconds so sorry for mistakes.  
> Thanks for reading!

Napoleon laughed softly as Illya's scruffy almost-beard tickled his face.  A smile played on Illya's lips. 

"Sorry.  I can shave,"

Napoleon brought a hand up to Illya's cheek.  "Don't. You look really good," He balled his hands in the Russian's t-shirt and pulled him in for another kiss. 

They were laying on Napoleon's bed, curled around each other in the late afternoon sunlight.  As they continued to make out, Napoleon's hands strayed to Illya's sides and started tickling him.  Soon the other boy was giggling and trying to squirm across the bed 

"That is not nice!  Stop!" he yelped, grabbing Napoleon's hands. 

"I don't know…I think it looks pretty funny," Napoleon said, grinning.

"Sure, that is what you say now," Illya said, who was failing to contain his own wolfish smile, "Just you wait," He pulled Napoleon close by his hands and kissed the smile right off of his face. 

When they pulled apart again, Illya was struck by the sight before him.  Napoleon's grin lit up his eyes, and his hair was messy, the curls falling loosely around his face.  With the light playing across his soft, beautiful features, Napoleon looked like a work of art.

"God I love you,"

The words slipped past Illya's lips before he could even register that they had entered his brain.  Yet, as soon as he said them, he knew that they were the truth.  His chest felt ready to burst with all the emotion welling up inside him. 

That's when he noticed that Napoleon had frozen.  His face was a mask of confusion, and he stared at Illya with blank eyes. 

"Napoleon," he said, sitting up some more and giving him some space, "What's wrong?"

For a beat, Napoleon didn't move.  Then he shuffled a little and tears began welling up in his eyes. 

Illya leapt back, practically falling off the bed.  He didn't know what had happened, but he knew it was his fault and didn't want to do anything to make it worse.  Illya started to reach out for him but pulled back, unsure of what to do.  "Napoleon?  Please tell me what's wrong, please," he said, fear evident in his voice. 

Napoleon wiped his face and sniffled a little with a chuckle. 

"No one's ever told me that before,"

Now it was Illya’s turn to freeze.  After the words sank in, he sat back down and reached out for Napoleon, who latched onto his shirt and buried his face in Illya’s neck. 

Napoleon tried to apologize, but Illya waved him off.  “No, no, you did nothing wrong,” he said with conviction as he wrapped his arms around Napoleon’s quietly shaking frame.  He continued rubbing circles in his back and whispering soft words of comfort into his hair until Napoleon was still again. 

“I do too,” Napoleon said, his voice thick, “Of course,”

“I know,” Illya replied, taking Napoleon by the shoulders and looking him in the face.  His eyes were red-rimmed, and his face flushed.  The sight of this beautiful boy, so moved by words he should have been hearing his whole life, almost brought Illya to tears too. 

He choked on his words for a moment, and opted instead to just pull Napoleon back into him, holding him as closely and tightly as he could.

“You deserve so much better than this life,” Illya whispered into Napoleon’s hair, carding his finger through the curls. 

“I would still do it all again, the exact same,” Napoleon said, looking up into Illya’s eyes, “As long as I still got to fall for you all over again,”

Illya rested their foreheads together and closed his eyes for a moment as his emotions threatened to overwhelm him.  Words failed him, so he just brought his lips to Napoleon’s and gave him an emotionally charger kiss that hopefully conveyed at least a fraction of what he was feeling. 

They laid back down on the bed, wrapped in each other’s arms.  Napoleon was still sniffling a little, but he was smiling again, an adorable, grateful smile that made Illya’s heart swell.

They didn’t speak, just let the moment last.  Because in that moment, surrounded by each other, they knew that they had a lifetime ahead of them, and no matter what happened, they would always have each other. 


End file.
